Shizou and Izaya discover fanart
by Kittiekat222
Summary: This is a short crack-fic of where Shizou and Izaya get spammed with fanart and not just any fanart, but yaoi fanart.


**Hey guys! So, this is a very short crack-fic about Shizou and Izaya finding fanart. I hope you enjoy it!**

Today started out like any other day. The sun was shining down on Ikebukuro, warming the city that had sprung to life. People had started off for work, school, or just to go out and soak up the warm sun. Whatever the reason was, the city was full of life this morning. Even, people that you would expect to be out were out and a bout; someone like Shizou Heiwajima.

Shizou marched down the street, his shadow softly dancing behind him. He eyebrows were knitted into a tight crunch, and he looked as if he was about to kill someone. He had a handful of papers in his hand that were slowly being crushed between his fingers. You see, Shizou hadn't started out his morning in the best way. He had started out his sunny morning by checking his email, which someone recently had spammed with tons of emails. Each one had contained something that disturbed Shizou more than anything else. Each one was a different picture of him and Izaya doing things that they would never do. He wasn't even sure what to call it! All the email subject had said was "Check out the Yaoi", which Shizou wasn't too clear on what yaoi was until he saw the photos. He just knew that it was some kind of sick joke, and he was going to get to the bottom of this by beating the shit out that spammer! He knew exactly who start with too; the best hacker in Ikebukuro, Izaya Orihara.

It wasn't long until Shizou had made it to Izaya's office, and was banging on the door. "I-Zaya!" He shouted, and banged harder on the door. That's when in popped open, and allowed the blonde haired man to enter. Izaya at this point, was sitting at his desk reading a packet of papers. He tossed them onto his desk when he noticed Shizou marching toward his desk. "Ahh Shizou-chan, what can I do for you?" He asked in his usual sly tone.

"I'm here to kick your ass!" Shizou growled and slammed his hands down on Izaya's desk. The pieces of papers now began to be crunched more. "I'm going to kick your ass for sending me all of these!" He then released his grip on the papers, which resulted in scattering them on Izaya's desk. Izaya gave a quick frown once he caught a glimpse of the printed out pictures.

"I don't know what to tell you Shizou, but I didn't send these to you." He replied, and picked up one of the sheets of paper. A small flicker of a smile spread across his lips. "But it looks like whatever I'm doing in this photo, I'm doing it right." He then let out a loud chuckle, and tossed the photo back on the desk. He gave himself a small push out of his chair, and stretched his arms. "This isn't funny Izaya!" Shizou quickly shouted, and began to become angrier. "And don't ever think this would ever happen!"

Izaya simply tilted his head, and leaned over the desk, placing his hands softly upon it. "And what makes you think I would ever want to do this with you?" He asked. Shizou quickly reached over the desk and grabbed Izaya by his collar. "Because I know you sent these to me, you sick freak!"

"But I didn't send these to you." Izaya quickly responded. "If I was going to, I would have made it more obvious that it was me. Plus, I was sent the same thing this morning." He flashed an unpleasant frown." I would say that some fan girls are trying to get through to you and me." He now roughly pulled himself away, and out of Shizou's hands. The look on Shizou's face had calmed down from anger into confusion. "Fangirls…why the Hell would they want me and you to be together?" Shizou quickly asked a hint of anger still in his voice. "Who knows, fangirls are an interesting group of humans, though I don't really appreciate being spammed with porn of you." Izaya gave a narrow glare to Shizou. "And I don't appreciate them thinking you would be on top." He then flashed bit of a smile. "At least I always look good in them." This did nothing but have Shizou attack Izaya. That sunny morning had turned into another battle between the two boys, but at least Shizou found out the truth behind fanart.


End file.
